A Change In The Weather
by GreenGirl13
Summary: Wicked fan ficbased on the musical. Nessarose's thoughts after Boq is turned into the tin man, and just before the house falls on her. One Shot


I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or Wicked. I simply like to write about it. This is my first fan fic on this website, so any reviews or comments would be extremely helpful. This story is told thorugh the eyes of Nessarose, Elphaba's sister. If you have not seen the play this contains a tiny spoiler. Elphaba had just saved Boq from dying by turning him into the tin man. Nessa told Boq that it was all Elphaba's falut, and he ran off in pursuit of Elphaba. Now, Nessa is alone, and these are her thoughts and feelings before Dorothy's house falls on her. Enjoy! Please review!

**A Change in the Weather...**

"Boq! Boq wait! I..." Nessarose's voice trailed off as Boq, her beautiful Boq, disappered in search of Elphaba.

_Elphaba...this is her fault...everything was fine until she came..._ Nessa shook her head, pushing the thoughts of her sister away. As she surveyed

the empty room, she felt a strange pang of guilt. She realized that now...now she was truly alone.

_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled...she was only trying to help...why did I lie to Boq? _

Nessa had been quite surprised when her sister had suddenly shown up at her home after having mysteriously dissappeared for the past few years.

Elphaba had asked for her help, to rally against the Wizard. But Nessa had refused, her bitter feelings toward her sister taking her over. Nessa had

been crippled for all of her life. She had always had to have someone take care of her. First her father, then emerald green Elphaba, and then...

well, once Elphaba had left, she had to depend on her servents to care for her.

But what made Nessa truly resent her sister was the fact the Elphaba had found a way out. She had escaped from all the hate that

Oz held for her...for both of them. And she hadn't taken Nessa with her.

Nessa burried her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry. She was the Eminent Throp after all. As she brushed a strand of hair from her face, her gaze fell upon the jeweled shoes. The shoes her father had so lovingly given to her, ...while giving Elphaba nothing. Suddenly, Nessa remembered that Elphaba had cast a spell on the shoes. She swallowed hard, praying that she hadn't dreamed it. Taking a deep breath, Nessarose pushed herself upright, and let go of the arms of her chair. She was standing,...when she had first stood up to show Boq, she hadn't really been thinking about what her feet were doing, only of him. But now...now tears of joy ran down her face. She no longer had to be confied to her hideious wheelchair. There was nothing stopping her now, she had only to depend on herself from now on.

"Thank you, Elphaba" she whispered, her bitterness recceding in light of her newfound freedom. She thrust her shoulders back, taking a few shaky steps around the room. At last, she could govern Munchkinland in a way her father never could. Nothing could stop her, she would win Boq back in the process as well. She didn't care that now he was made out of tin, he was still beautiful in her eyes. One day he would come to see that she was beautiful as well, she would make sure of that.

The clock on the wall struck noon. Nessa was to speak at a gathering of all the citizens of Munchkinland at 12:30. She looked back at her chair, and decided that she would surprise them with her new strength, that would surely make them loyal to her, and if not, she would force them to become loyal to her. She looked at her vanity mirror, no longer ashamed of the face she saw staring back at her. "The Wicked Witch of The East."

The people of Munchkinland were growing restless, none of them really cared to hear what the Witch said. That is how they all thought of her, as a Wicked Witch. Her sister was Wicked also, though she had not been seen or heard of in many years. The sky was also beginning to darken, though this wouldn't have normally bothered them the clouds had an errie look to them. There were almost a greenish color, their darkness was beginning to blot out the sun.

The large double doors from the house burst open just then, an orderly was wheeling out The Witch in her wheelchair. As she came closer to the front of the stage the munchkins at the front shivered. She had an odd look of triumph on her face, as though she had already won a battle they hadn't even known about. As the Witch began to speak, a few munchkins at the back began to wimper. A wave seemed to be carried to the front of the group, the noise getting louder and more worried as the Witch stood from her wheelchair.

At first Nessa thought that shouts and worried looks were a reaction to her standing. She smiled, a smug look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak again, but noticed that the entire crowd had moved backwards away from the stage. She now saw that they were not looking at her, but up at the sky. Nessa felt a sudden sense of forboding as she turned around slowly, her gaze moving up towards the darkening clouds.

All she saw at first was a strange funnel of black clouds, moving swiftly towards the stage. But as Nessa looked harder, she saw something very odd. A house was inside the funnel, flying, spinning every which way. A munchkin somewhere in the crowd screamed just as Nessa realized that the house was heading straight for her. There was no where to run, and the truth of it was that Nessa didn't really want to try and escape. Her problems would soon be over, and she could be truely free. Nessarose spread her arms and tilted her head up to the clouds.

One of her last thoughts was that of Elphaba, and the realization that she would never see her sister again. In a way she was glad, even though a small pang of guilt still remained from their parting words. As the house came nearer, Nessarose closed her eyes, and smiled.


End file.
